


Book Review

by Screechingpuppet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screechingpuppet/pseuds/Screechingpuppet
Summary: Perceptor wasn't expecting anyone to comment on the book he was reading.
Relationships: Dead End/Perceptor (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Book Review

“You know that's a bad book, right?” Perceptor looked up, shocked to see that someone came over to the quiet part of the plaza he was sitting in. The mech was eyeing the book that Perceptor was holding and, up into a moment before, reading. Quickly getting over the shock he responded.

“It seems fine to me.” Which was true, the book in question was definitely not the best book he had ever read but for all intensive purposes it was not a bad book, and definitely did not qualify as so bad that one would feel the need to walk up to a stranger who happened to be reading it.

“How far in are you?” the mech asked, still staring intensely at the book as if it had committed some heinous crime agent him personally. Perceptor quickly glanced down at the book.

“A little less than a third.” 

The mech stopped glaring at the book in Perceptors hand and turned and looked at him, “You should quit while you're ahead.” At that the mech turned and walked away heading back into the crowd that he had randomly emerged from.

Perceptor spent a good minute staring at the general direction the mech had been. Turning over the memories of the encotter he was unsure what to make of it. Soon after he turned back to the book.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“You were right” Preceptor told as soon as he had got to the bench where the mech was sitting. It was pure coincidence that he saw the mech again when he went back to the plaza a few days after he finished the book. “That ending completely ignored everything that had been set up. It took every interesting idea that was presented during the first half and then seemed to go out of its way to ignore them in the second.”

The mech looked up and a brief flash of recognition passeted of his face before it was replaced with a smug smile, “I told you to stop”.

“That you did,” Perceptor responded.”Any chance I could get the name of the mech that tried to warn me away from that complete disaster of a book?”

That seemed to surprise the mech momentarily before he responded.  
”Dead End... and you are?”

“Perceptor, by any chance do you have any recomations for something that doesn't completely fail at paying off anything it set up?”

At that Dead End smiled, ”Well if you want to join me for a few minutes I can think of a few that fit the bill.”


End file.
